


Rapidly Turning Pages

by Pipon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Or at least uses she/her, Pining, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon is shy, Qui-Gon swears exactly once, Reader has seen Star Wars, Reader is from Earth, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, happy accident, it heats up kinda quickly, making up rules about jedi celibacy, reader is female, reader is kind of dramatic, this whole scenario is just an excuse to give Qui-Gon some love, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipon/pseuds/Pipon
Summary: You are swept from your home, and plopped into the Jedi temple on Coruscant. This rustles a few jimmies but when your "prophetic sight" saves the life of one Qui-Gon Jinn, the council changes their tune. You are confined to the temple but you have someone to spend your time with ;)Probably not gonna be too long 6 or 7 chapters max. Literally, I just was saddened by the lack of Qui-Gon/Reader and whoops my hand slipped
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 137





	1. open

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy first Star Wars fic, I'm a hoe for reader fics so here i am, this is not gonna be a slow burn by any means i dont have the patience for that haha
> 
> This first chapter is gonna have a fair bit of set up and exposition so fair warning

Life in the jedi temple was frustrating to say the least. Jedi and their padawans were constantly in and out, leaving and returning from all sorts of missions. You heard often the happenings of the galaxy, and the political climate, but were barred from participating in any of it. Figures you would end up in your favourite fictional galaxy and not be able to explore ANY of it. Save the temple you supposed. The Jedi Council had confined you to the building because of the knowledge you possessed. For your protection or their own, you didn't quite know.

After your initial arrival the order had assumed you were some sort of intruder, and when you started spouting secrets in order to prove to them you were an ally they locked you in their holding cells instead of handing you over to local police. You didn’t know how you got into the temple, let alone this  _ galaxy  _ so they didn’t get much useful information from you. Until, that is, you caught wind of where you were in the timeline and provided vital information that saved the life of Qui-Gon Jinn from death at the hands of Darth Maul. After this, the council came to the conclusion that you could be trusted.

They had decided to keep you confined to the temple, but their treatment of you changed drastically. You were free to do as you pleased for the most part, provided you never left temple grounds and promised to aid the order in dealing with the newly realized threat of the Sith. Stipulations you agreed to without hesitation, determined to guide this timeline to a what you hoped would be a better outcome. The council was alert but resting easier after you assured them that the danger the Sith posed was abated for at least a decade.

Though you saved Qui-Gon’s life, his hand had been severed just as it had in the movie. He was made aware that it was you that had saved his life with the information you had provided, and after meeting you and gauging your character, he’d been a staunch advocate for your freedom. It warmed your heart to hear that it was his testimony that swayed the council to give you free reign within the temple. While it was unanimous that it was too dangerous to set you free to the galaxy, or even just Coruscant, he had ensured that within the temple you had no warden, escorts or curfew. A reality that you greatly appreciated.

Now it seemed ironic that as soon as you were granted this privilege you spent as much time as possible at Qui-Gon’s side during his recovery. Your “prophetic sight” as the council called it (despite you insistence that that’s not what it was) convinced the council that Obi-Wan should still be allowed to advance to the Trials and train Anakin as his padawan. You insisted that the strong bond that would form between them would be essential against the upcoming threats, although you hadn’t given them much more detail. In the end they decided to trust your judgement, which you were grateful for.

After all was said and done, Qui-Gon with a major injury and no padawan to train had just as much free time as you did. He’d been placed on medical leave from missions and security. As such he’d been eager to learn about the newcomer who had saved his life and the “strange” world you came from. You’d quickly learned with freedom that you needed to learn how to read galactic basic, something he’d been more than happy to teach you. Time went on and you practically spent every day with him, clinging to him out of relief and familiarity, glad to have a good friend in this new world. Of course Obi-Wan and Anakin were both equally curious about the newcomer and also quite thankful for the intel you’d been providing to the council, they were usually quite busy with Anakin’s training, missions and the like.

You fell into a comfortable but boring rhythm and before you knew it nearly 2 years had passed and Qui-Gon had received permission to begin familiarizing you with weapons and combat (with lightsabers much to your absolute joy). Mostly, the council was now realizing they couldn’t keep you locked up forever, and the reality was you may need to defend yourself one day. With almost 8 more years before the plans of the Sith reared their ugly heads once more you felt that you had more than enough time to learn enough to keep yourself alive in the trials to come. Not to mention that you hoped most of this time would be spent with a certain someone.

“What’s marriage like here?” you asked, before really considering the question at all.

Qui-Gon, seated across from you, looked up at you from his datapad. Here in the library, you and he often found enjoyment in silently reading next to each other, before eventually making your way to the training rooms to practice saber techniques.

“Marriage?” he asked simply, brows drawn slightly together.

You almost gulped at this, realizing now that maybe this wasn’t the best topic to ask him about considering your growing feelings towards him. However, if there was a person who would be able to clear your confusion, it would definitely be him.

“Yeah, whenever I hear or read about a marriage it's always in connection to some political agreement or peace treaty or  _ something _ . Not once have I seen or heard anybody get married for love.”

You knew it happened, Shmi and Lars, as well as Anakin and Padme were evidence of that.

“Here on Coruscant its always been used as a tool to secure alliances or negotiations of some sort.” he said thoughtfully,”Marriage for the sake of love is only seen on certain planets.”

“Huh. On Earth marriage was all over the place, it was practically universal. If two adults were in a relationship for more than a year or two they be considered married by most standards.” 

Qui-Gon quirked a brow at you and then looked away, hand stroking his beard gently in thought (a sight that always made you giddy).

“Now that seems odd to me, their status would automatically change within the eyes of the government?”

“Not exactly,” You explained, “It would be up to the couple to either arrange a ceremony or notify the government of their desired status. But even if they didn’t, most people would treat them the same as married if they lived together.” Then a thought entered your head, “Does the Senate officiate marriages?”

“Only the politically involved ones, marriage and what it means varies from planet to planet. There is no real universal standard as far as the Senate is concerned, the only get involved to ensure that the agreements made by marriage are upheld by the involved parties.”

“I see,” you hummed, mulling this over. Then you looked as Qui-Gon and watched him carefully as you spoke your next question, “Do Jedi marry?”

His eyes had returned to his datapad and he didn’t so much as look at you, as if he’d been expecting the question, “Yes, Jedi have been known to marry in order to secure treaties or alliances.”

That wasn’t what you had been meaning to ask so hushedly added, “What about love?”

_ That _ seemed to do it, because he looked up at you abruptly. For half a second he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he quickly cleared his throat regaining his cool demeanor, “You know as well as I that the Code forbids such attachments.”

You frowned at the non-answer and the subtle rebuff. As you took in a breath to ask another question his gaze hardened on the datapad, as if to silently cut you off. Sighing, you knew better than to push it when he had that look and you just reclined in your seat, pouting at him.

He looked to focused like this, long hair neatly pinned back, facial hair groomed expertly, looking ever so proper. This combined with the intense focus he had on the datapad gave him a studious look, the perfect picture of a wizened Jedi Master lost in his studies.

In reality Qui-Gon was internally squirming under your scrutiny, trying very hard not to meet your burning gaze. Why did you have to ask about marriage? 

It was an odd topic for you to bring up out of the blue, and it sent his mind into a frenzy trying to come up with an explanation for your interest in the topic. He was the one with the questions now. Had you ever been married before? Had you ever wanted to? With someone specific or just generally? With someone from your home or here? Is that why you were asking?

He knew to ask would be inappropriate especially without a reason, but he found himself wanting to ask you anyway. He felt your eyes still upon him and realized that he felt too restless to go back to reading after that.

He sighed and looked up at you like you were doing something annoying. You had the mind to look embarrassed about staring at him so openly for so long. A light blush dusted your cheeks as your gaze dropped to the floor and you mumbled an apology. Affection swelled in his chest at your reaction. You always seemed to wear your emotions on your sleeve, and if he was honest with himself they were often quite adorable. You were an open book and in a temple full of reserved and stoic Jedi it was a breath of fresh air.

Opting to spare you, he ignored your embarrassment and asked, “Do you feel like starting saber practice a little early?”

You felt the embarrassment replaced by eagerness, lessons with Qui-Gon were often the highlight of your day, “Of course Master!”


	2. tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Qui-Gon do some practice and encounter a little thing called Heavy Sexual Tension. Naturally, you both freak out and do some soul searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL AND WROTE TWO MORE CHAPTERS SO I'M UPLOADING THIS EARLIER THAN EXPECTED ENJOY

In the training rooms, Qui-gon walked you through a few different stances and movements, and corrected your form for each. You’d been at this for a few months now and had only recently began actual practice spars. Obi-Wan and Anakin were your usual sparring partners, gaining insight from Obi-Wan’s carefully honed skills and learning alongside Anakin. Obi-Wan felt it was beneficial to Anakin’s training and this way he got to practice with someone more at his skill level since other padawans his age had years of practice on him.

Today however, as you finished with all your practice movements, you realized you and your master remained alone in the saber training room.

“Master, will Obi-Wan and Anakin be joining us today?” You asked, having seen a move one of the padawans had used in a spar earlier that week. Anakin had grown into a little shit and a trouble maker and you had a healthy rivalry with him. You had hoped today you would have the upper hand.

“I’m afraid not, my student. I’ve prepared some additional movements for you in their stead.” Qui-Gon replied, raising his eyebrows when he caught your disappointment.

You tried to mask it but Qui-Gon was strong with the force and even if you successfully schooled your expression he could sense your feelings just below the surface.

“Not what you had hoped?” he asked.

“No, not really. I was looking forward to a spar.” you admitted sheepishly. You returned to the neutral position with your training saber and absentmindedly imagined the look on Anakin’s face when you finally got to knock him on his ass.

Somewhat surprised, your master wondered if your eagerness was a result of you finally gaining some confidence with the saber, “If that’s the case, I can be your opponent.”

Now you were surprised. You looked at him like he had grown two heads. Spar with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn? Not fucking likely unless you were prepared for him to mop the floor with you.

“I don’t know about that, master.”

He simply smiled as he grabbed a training saber of his own and entered the ring, “Afraid of injuring an old man?”

“Maybe,” you laughed and relaxed, biting your lip as you considered him, “I suppose I can take it easy on you.”

His grin widened, and he spoke again, “You’ve come far, Y/n. Focus on your offensive moves, I won’t attack, I’ll only defend this round.”

“Yes, master.” You replied. 

Qui-Gon’s mischievous expression had settled any nervousness you had about this and with that you becan circling each other. You schooled your form with each step, just feeling the rhythm of your steps with your blade in front of you and your eyes on your opponent. 

Without warning your blade darted forward and he blocked it with ease. Again. Again. Once with each type of offensive strike he’d taught you. Soon you began combining them in different ways, using moves that would complement each other, but never breaking his defense. Your attacks began to get faster and faster as you looked for an opening to use the move the padawan had shown you. Eventually, Qui-Gon lunged forward to meet your strike and you saw your chance.

Reaching with your unarmed hand you grabbed his robes by the chest and leaned back with all your weight. Using the momentum from his lunge against him he was knocked off balance. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell forward into your grip. However as you lifted your leg to plant in his stomach to toss him over your head, you found it caught in his. Instead of over, he came tumbling directly on top of you, catching himself at the last second with his hands on either side of your head. You fell flat on your back beneath him, hand still fisted in his robes.

Startled by what had just happened, you both stayed like that for a minute. His hair had cascaded around you, leaving nowhere to look but his face. He was still breathing hard from your spar, cheeks a nice shade of pink and lips parted slightly in shock from your little stunt. You felt the weight of his hips against you, the hilt of his actual saber digging into your thigh and his legs tangled in yours. His eyes were scanning your face as if looking for something.

“Sorry.” you squeaked, removing your hands from his robes and smoothing them over. You face must have been something to behold as you felt heat creeping down your neck.

That seemed to break whatever trance he’d been in because he untangled himself from you and stood up. You sat up as well, rubbing the back of your head where it hit the mat and groaned.

His mind was whirling, he knew he should be scolding you for using such a reckless move, for trying to toss him without warning, for… for  _ something. _ Instead he offered you his hand and lifted you off the ground when you took it.

“Y/n..” he said, unsure of his next words.

“Yeah?” you asked, ready to be scolded.

“You’re… not hurt are you?” he finished lamely, searching your form for injuries.

“No I’m okay,” you replied, and feeling a little awkward you tried to lighten the mood, “but I might bruise from your lightsaber.”

“What?” he said, not getting your joke.

“Your lightsaber kinda dug into my thigh when you landed on me.”

He cleared his throat and, simply supplied, “Right. Well, I think thats a good place to stop as any.”

He turned away from you and made to put away his training saber. You were a little surprised and disappointed at this. Had you done something wrong? He made to leave hastily and just before he pressed the button on the door to leave you spoke up. 

“Master?” you asked, moving to put away your training equipment as well.

He froze in his path and turned to look at you slightly, his face a little redder than it had been, “Yes, my student?”

You subtly appreciated when he called you his. 

“Sorry for… that little tumble.” You hung your head in shame, feeling like you were the reason why he was leaving, “I should have warned you before using that move.”

When you looked up to gauge his reaction, his warm smile greeted you, easing the nerves that told you he’d be angry with you.

“Of course. But yes, a little warning next time would be nice.” He said, with a little chuckle.

“Yes master.” and you bowed to him quickly. 

He did the same and without another word, took his leave.

* * *

Your daily routine was somewhat interrupted as Qui-Gon did not join you for your evening meditation as he normally did.

You couldn’t seem to get him off your mind, without him within arms reach you felt as if you were missing something. After the sparring incident you hadn’t been able to focus on the material you were supposed to be studying. Instead you took the afternoon off to sift through your feelings for the older man.

You’d of course been infatuated with him since before your arrival at the temple. You’d been really drawn to his character in the movies, however you hadn’t actually interacted with him until your intel had saved his life. His compassion and calm aura were almost overwhelming in person, and the benevolence combined with his warm nature had drawn you in. You had not expecting to start a relationship in a universe that, until your untimely displacement, you hadn’t even known was real. Once you started spending time with him, it was hard to stop, and during this time you found yourself genuinely falling for him. He was a stoic man however, and you had a hard time reading him, although you had sensed tension between you and him. You couldn’t be sure if it was so intense it was suffocating or if you had simply imagined it all along. His face either way wouldn’t betray his thoughts. 

After this most recent  _ development _ however you came to the conclusion that you couldn’t simply ignore it anymore. You had to air your feelings for him, either to move on so you could focus, or, dare you hope, enter new territory.

The most daunting fact was that you had no idea if he felt even remotely similar about you. You could only hope that he did, and if he didn’t that you wouldn’t lose the great friend you had found in him. You didn’t know how your friendship would work if he didn’t feel the same. Would he shun you? Teach you how to release your feelings? Give you space to get over your feelings?

Sure of what you must do, you decide to go to him first thing in the morning, hoping the Master Jedi would take it easy on your fragile heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: you will learn why this is an Explicit fic
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon meditates alone. ;)
> 
> But seriously this is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little short than i thought it would be so here it is im uploading it early, enjoy and let me know what you think
> 
> (also i have like 3 chapters written as buffer aaaaaaa)

Qui-Gon found himself in a similar predicament. He couldn’t bring himself to focus after what had transpired during your sparring session. Everytime he closed his eyes, images of you on your back were all he could see. The sight of you, flushed and breathing hard underneath him was burned into his eyelids.

He had indeed noticed a closeness with you, as well as the tension that laid there. You were such a gentle soul, an open book, never shy to feel or express. However, just when he thought he knew how you felt or what you were thinking, something you said or did would have him re-analyzing everything all over again.

It had started with an interest in the mysterious newcomer in the temple, with strange prophetic knowledge. He’d of course been grateful you had indirectly saved his life, but it was your eagerness to help everyone that made him resonate with you. This world had ripped you from your home to a strange new one, and you were still so in love with the temple and the people here. He sensed that despite the apparent naivete your behaviour would suggest, that you were far more emotionally intelligent than you gave yourself credit for. He found himself disarmed by how expressive you were and how strongly you felt your emotions. Despite this, you were still an enigma to him, one he was sure he would never get enough of.

He felt strangely about being so enamored with you. He was afraid if he misread you he could ruin the cozy dynamic you had. He was sure you had come to view him as some sort of mentor figure. Qui-Gon was significantly older than you, and quite certain that given time you’d develop feelings for someone closer to your own age, if you hadn't already. He thought of Obi-Wan, who you got along with swimmingly, and often he’d hear your playful banter with the younger Jedi. If Qui-Gon knew his former apprentice then he wouldn’t hesitate to say that Obi-Wan was often flirtatious with you. Almost resignedly, Qui-Gon supposed the two of you would make quite a couple. 

Still… that look you gave him on the training mat. He’d never seen such a look on your face before.

Cursing his train of thought for coming full circle, his mind buzzed again with your face.

Had you done it on purpose?

He sighed and rose from his place on the floor of his chambers, breaking out of his meditation pose. He’d opted to meditate in his room after the incident, sure that he wouldn’t be able to achieve a meditative state after that whole ordeal. Although it seemed he hadn’t been able to regardless.

He supposed he could retire early, extra sleep was never a bad thing. Removing what remained of his robes, he started a shower for himself. As the warm water slid over his body, easing his muscles, he wondered if you’d been able to meditate at all.

This time he cursed his inner monologue aloud for returning his thoughts to you, frustrated at his lack of inner discipline. You’d scattered it all when you gave him that downright sinful expression on the floor or the training room.

_ Had you done it on purpose? _

The water continued to cascade down his form, and Qui-gon realized he was hard… again. Succumbing to the thoughts and images his mind was force feeding him, he gripped his length and sighed with relief as he began to caress himself lazily.

The spar had been exciting, a chance to see your skills first hand. He had relished in the intense eye contact you held while you’d been circling each other. Woefully caught off guard when your hand reached out to grab him, he remembered falling and the groan that escaped your lips when you hit the mat. He’d been worried at first, but then you shifted against him, and it knocked the wind out of him. He’d realized he was on top of you, hips flush with your own, your hand still gripping his clothes.

He groaned into his own hand as he stroked himself with a little more urgency, exhaling your name as he recalled your half closed eyes. Imagining for a moment that he hadn’t lifted himself off of you, that he’d stayed, closed the distance and pressed his lips to yours. He imagined your reaction when you realized that the “lightsaber” you’d felt against your thigh was his rock hard cock straining against you with arousal.

His hips stuttered as he recalled the comment you made about it after. He’d left his weapon in his room, and was mortified when he realized what must have happened. You must have known what you were doing to him. His imagination took hold again as he pictured your angelic laugh and your hands gripping his clothes for different reasons. Finally he imagined you in the same position as before, robes opened in the front, exposing yourself to him. He imagined you grinding yourself against him with that same heated expression. In his mind he heard you breathing hard, face flushed, and breathing his name.

Even faster now, he groaned louder this time, shamelessly letting his mind wander the possibilities. He wanted to touch you, he wanted to make you feel good, he wanted to feel himself inside of you. He panted into his hand as he imagined you tangled in his bedsheets, gripping them as he touched you. How would your voice sound in the throes of pleasure? He wondered if you would say his name, or just moan wordlessly as he fucked you. 

He wanted to feel you writhe in his grasp, beg him for more, and tell him that you were his. He imagined you dressed in his own shirt, open in the front and beckoning him to his own bed. He wanted to surround you, hold you up and feel you quake with pleasure on his cock.

That did him in and his chest rumbled with a quiet growl as he came across his knuckles, pleasure racing down his body as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

When his muscles relaxed, shame filled his mind. Was it wrong to be so attracted to you? This hadn’t been the first time he’d touched himself to the thought of you and after today he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

He rinsed himself off while scolding himself as he always did, vowing to put it behind him for your sake. For the sake of the friendship you shared. The thought of you being repulsed by his feelings for you if you ever found out was enough to restore his resolve.

Things would go back to normal tomorrow, he would make sure of it. He wouldn’t let these feelings get in the way of his commitment to train you or the time you spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter: Obi-Wan loves to be a nuisance unintentionally.


	4. tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA awkward 3 way tea date with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan AKA quick hide the tension before Obi-Wan notices oh god look away AKA Obi-Wan is a huge cock block and loves to be a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha two days in a row becasue I AM DYINMG TO GET THIS STORY OUT
> 
> Officially halfway though lads. This chapter is a whopping 1900 cause i had to get it alllllllll in there

You woke up the next morning, jittery but determined. No more dancing around the issue, you were going to tell Qui-Gon everything. You were going to tell him everything and live with whatever consequences befell you.

_God_ you were nervous.

You were up nice and early, earlier than normal. Whether it was a result of being unable to sleep or a genuine excitement, you were unsure. You usually started your day by going straight to the temple’s cantina for breakfast but this time you headed to Qui-Gon’s quarters. Hopefully you would catch him before he went to breakfast himself, wanting to get this out of the way early so you weren’t worrying for the entire day.

As you turned the corner to the hall that lead to Qui-Gon’s quarters, you noticed Obi-Wan standing outside of the Jedi Master’s door. He’d grown his hair out quite a bit since his braid was removed, not quite long, but enough to style different ways. He’d also grown out his signature beard quite a bit, but you supposed it would take more time for it to really reach the thickness it had been in the films. He noticed you as you approached and threw you a little wave.

“Morning Obi,” you said casually, happy to see your friend safe and at home from whatever mission had kept him from practice yesterday. 

“Good morning, Y/n.” he replied, nodding politely, “Looking for Master Qui-Gon as well?”

“Yeah, I have a few things I need to discuss with him.” 

You hoped he wouldn’t ask you what, as his presence here was already a small wrench in your plan if he stuck around for too long. Hopefully whatever he needed Qui-Gon for would be quick so you could get some time alone with your mentor. Obi-Wan was a good friend of yours and he suspected you had feelings for someone but you had insisted he was imagining it. If it was anyone else you might have asked for his advice, but his  _ master? _ You wouldn’t be able to face Obi-Wan ever again, it was like asking someone for advice on how to date their dad.

He hummed in thought, “Unfortunately for us he doesn’t seem to be here.”

"Oh." You frowned.

Now that was  _ definitely _ a wrench in your plan. Where else would Qui-Gon be so early in the morning?  Your question was answered when the man in question rounded the other corner of the hall, meeting you and Obi-Wan’s eyes immediately. A surprised but happy smile graced his features as he took in the two of you waiting at his door.

“Ah, my young friends. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked warmly, walking up to the two of you. Internally, he was quite disconcerted to see the two of you together like this, especially after his musings the other night.

“Nothing urgent,” Obi-Wan said, “I just returned from Anakin’s first off-world mission and I wanted to greet you before I retire.”

“Excellent,” the older Jedi responded, “I have some good news of my own as well. Come in for some tea, both of you.”

He punched in the code to his room and you and Obi-Wan entered. You smiled warmly as you entered, it looked like any other room in the Jedi temple, but somehow, it seemed more homely. Qui-Gon didn’t have many possessions, but it seemed lived-in nonetheless. Teacups sat drying next to the sink, a small meditation mat sat in the center of the room, a datapad waited on the small table in front of the modest sofa near the window of the room. It was as if every corner of the room had been gently imbued with his tranquil energy.  As Qui-Gon began the tea, you turned to Obi-Wan, sitting on the small plush chair across from the sofa, 

“Anakin’s first off-world mission, huh? He must have been excited.” You asked, motioning for him to join you around the coffe table.

Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa, “Yes, although it was low profile, he’d been quite enthusiastic.”

Qui-Gon listened to the two of you chat animatedly on his furniture. He’d noticed how you loved stories about the goings-on outside of the temple, especially off-world. As he filled the kettle, and prepared the teacups he glanced back to see you beaming at Obi-Wan as he told a cute little story about something Anakin did. He felt a little pang in his chest. Sadness? Annoyance? Whatever it was, the feeling was unwanted so he tried put it out of his mind.

As the water was set to boil, Qui-Gon spoke up, “Just returned have you, my former padawan?”

At this you realized how disheveled the normally impeccable Obi-Wan appeared. He had some darker circles under his eyes and his hair was smoothed back in a way that made you think he hadn’t had access to a mirror. His robes had dirt and dust clinging to them, almost forgivable unless you knew how high Obi-Wan’s standards were when it came to deportment.

The Jedi Knight sighed and nodded, smiling wryly, “Unfortunately I feel like mentoring Anakin will shorten my lifespan.”

You froze for a second at his comment, before laughing bitterly, hoping it would pass as genuine. Yeah, you had grown to love the boy like a younger brother, but his future was a sore subject for you. You did your best to keep it from ever showing. Your discomfort went unnoticed.

Qui-Gon chuckled, “I often felt the same about you in the early years of your apprenticeship, my friend!”

You noticed Obi-Wan blush slightly probably embarrassed, eyes catching yours for just a moment and he let out a breathy laugh, “Well then I suppose I owe you an apology, if I was half as bad as Anakin.”

You zoned out for a second, recalling how reckless and passionate Anakin grows to be. Smiling you realized that yes, poor Obi-Wan had his work cut out for him and many a heart attack ahead.

“Oh, he’s only going to get worse from here,” you laughed, “But you’ll manage.”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both looked at you intently, humor lingering but more questions were bubbling you could tell. They knew you possessed intimate knowledge about many Jedi, and of the future as well, whenever you mentioned events not yet to pass they listened intently. You had made it clear to the council as well as your friends that too much knowledge would be dangerous and luckily the council agreed. For the time being they trusted you to give them enough knowledge to lead to a favourable outcome.

Obi-Wan looked mildly horrified to learn that no, Anakin’s wild spirit would not settle with age. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon looked entirely enthused, clearly on the verge of asking how exactly troublesome Anakin would become.

You cut them both off in a tone you hoped left no room for questions, “It’s going to be worth it all in the end. Anakin will be capable of great things.”

Placated and understanding, the intense looks left their faces subsided. Then, startling you, the kettle began to whistle urgently.

_ Saved by the bell, _ you thought, as Qui-Gon handed you and Obi-Wan your teacups. Settling on the sofa near Obi-Wan, he brought his own cup to his lips for a moment to blow gently.

“So what brings you here so early in the morning, my student?” your mentor asked you, and they both looked at you expectantly.

You felt your face heat up a little at the question, recalling that you had intended to confess your feelings to the Jedi Master. You brought your teacup up, as if it would somehow hide your face.

“I just… Had some things I wanted to talk to you about, Master. About Yesterday.” you said, still looking down, you glanced up to gauge your teacher’s reaction.

Qui-Gon was ever unreadable, as the small quirk of his brow was all you recieved. Obi-Wan was not so subtle, glancing between the two of you. He seemed to catch on that you wanted it to be a private discussion and though he looked curious, thankfully he changed the subject.

“Master, would you like a second round of tea?” he said, gracefully bypassing any of your awkwardness. This man was a blessing. 

“Yes please Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon nodded.

As Obi-Wan leaned forward and poured his mentor a cup of tea, Qui-Gon’s view of you was obscured momentarily. Obi-Wan took this moment to grin at you, as if to say _I saw that_ _.  _ When he sat back down his face was back to normal and he slid back into conversation easily. H e was no blessing, he was a little shit.

“So, you said you had good news of your own, master?”

The master in question smiled brightly, responding happily, “Yes, actually. I had a meeting with the Council this morning and I spoke to them about a few things. I’ve been returned to full duties and have received my first assignment since being placed on medical leave.”

“That's excellent news!” Obi-Wan said, nodding approvingly, “So your recovery is complete?”

“Yes, only some stiffness here and there, the hand I was given works wonderfully.” Qui-Gon responded, flexing his mechanical hand as if to demonstrate.

“Oh, but who will teach me the ways of the saber!” You said playfully, while you were somewhat sad that he wouldn’t be around as much, you had known this was coming. He had to get back out there eventually. Qui-Gon chuckled heartily at your comment, though his head buzzed with the thought of teaching you privately again after the events of the previous day. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at you good-naturedly.

“Master Qui-Gon and I can take turns teaching you if necessary, Y/n.” Obi-Wan said warmly, sipping his tea.

You waved in a passive manner, “Oh no, I’m not actually worried I’m just…”

_ Flirting,  _ you realized, turning pink.You coughed, looking at your mentor, “Happy for you, master. You’re a good teacher.”

This garnered another strange look from Obi-Wan and you just wished he would _stop._ Why did he have to be so damn perceptive?  The three of you continued to chat until the cups were empty. Conversation with the two Jedi was quite pleasant and they were the closest friends you had here in this world. You always appreciated the moments you had alone with them. When Qui-Gon offered you both second cups, Obi-Wan’s exhaustion seemed to get the better of him.

“I’m terribly sorry, master, but I’m going to have to decline.” he said through a yawn, “I need  _ some  _ sleep if I’m going to fend off the insanity Anakin will surely drive me to.”

“Of course, my padawan. Get some sleep.”

Tired but indignant, Obi-Wan replied, “I haven’t been a padawan for quite some time.”

“Good night-ah, morning?” You offered as he stood. And he hummed tiredly.

As he passed you he put a hand on your shoulder giving you a little pat, “If you ever need to talk my door is always open.”

You looked up at him questioningly, and he simply looked back, his eyes flicking to Qui-Gon for half a second. You nearly spit out your tea,  _ Nosy fuck. _

“Thanks.”

And with that he left, stretching his shoulders as the door closed, leaving you alone with the source of your vexation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THE NEXT EPISODE:
> 
> heavy talks.
> 
> maybe a smooch.
> 
> who knows.


	5. resonant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Qui-Gon have a heart to heart. You're a little worried about the future and he’s a little worried about you. Finally you take the plunge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> its been a few days that felt like an eternity so igjshdfgkhdfga  
> heres another one
> 
> only a couple more chapters lads

Alone at last, you looked over at Qui-Gon. His eyes were down to his tea and a bittersweet smile rested on his lips. That exchange between you and Obi-Wan had been endearing but it also left a bad taste in his mouth. He finally realized it was jealousy he was feeling, but knew he should be happy for the two of you.

“They grow up so fast,” he sighed. 

Thinking of Anakin, you stared down into your fresh cup of tea, “They sure do.”

Qui-Gon looked up at you finally, watching as you stared deeply into the liquid in front of you, a small smile now gracing your features. His mind returned to your earlier comment. You had said you wanted to talk about yesterday. He’d nearly lost his composure when you mentioned it, in front of Obi-Wan of all people. 

He felt his heart beat a little faster when considering he had no idea what part of yesterday you wanted to talk about, but he found he could not bring himself to ask you either. Was it the moment in the library? The saber training? His absence in the evening?

You continued to stare into your cup, smile fading into something like regret, unaware of his plight. He suddenly found his voice as he felt concerned at your sorrowful expression.

“What are you thinking right now?” he asked gently, eyes heavy with emotion.

Your gaze met his and realized he must have been watching you. You’d been thinking about Anakin, wondering how you were even going to keep him from the dark side. You wanted to tell him not to worry about it but his expression was warm and compassionate, promising only kindness and understanding.

“I’m worried about the future…” You admitted, and he nodded sympathetically.

“I have long since wondered about the future you see,” he started, “I understand the desire to let the force work as it may, but my heart aches to think of the burden it must be on your mind.”

You looked at him, slightly shocked to hear him wondering about your well being. You didn’t want him to worry about you, but at the same time, you felt relieved. He didn’t press or pry, just offered some understanding and empathy. Your eyes stung slightly.

“Can I sit next to you?” you asked him tearfully.

“Of course, my student.” he replied warmly, setting his teacup down on the table and opening his arms to you.

You set your tea down as well and just about collapsed in his arms. Pressing your face into his shoulder to dry the tears that had formed. He was warm and solid, and you let yourself melt into the hug, allowing his touch to calm your swirling emotions.

“It’s hard,” you started slowly, careful in your word choice, “Knowing, how things are  _ supposed _ to go. People get hurt. I’m scared for everyone around me, I’ve seen how they’ll be hurt. Sometimes how they’ll  _ die.  _ The danger is far ahead but still so…”

You paused thinking of Darth Sidious, the terrifying power he possessed, still unsure of how exactly to go about stopping him.

“Overwhelming?” Qui-Gon supplied. And belatedly, you realized you could feel his voice vibrate through his chest when he spoke. You removed your face from his shoulder and looked up at him, he was a head or so taller than you, but not at all imposing.

“Yeah…” you whispered, feeling small and delicate in his arms.

He smiled down at you, bringing his fingers to brush a tear from your cheek, “It may definitely seem that way, especially since you are the only one with the foresight, but do not forget that you are not alone. Even when the time comes to face whatever threat you see, you will not be alone. The universe does not rest solely on your shoulders.”

His words sunk in and you realized that he was right, there was time, and you  _ weren’t _ alone. The whole council trusted you, Anakin was not Darth Vader yet, and already Qui-Gon had been saved. You smiled slightly, it was still daunting but after the reassurance from your master, it didn’t seem so impossible.

“You’re a wise man, master.” you said, staring at him, this time full of intent, “Thank you for listening to me.”

He seemed to register this shift as he scooted back slightly, giving you room to pull away from him, “Of course, I am your mentor after all, and I…”

He stopped talking as he realized that you weren’t moving, your gaze still set on his face.

“I care about you,” He finished, facing away from you as if your presence was too much for him. His face remained stoic, but you could see a small tinge to his cheeks. Your heart clenched at this, how could such a subtle blush send you into such a tizzy?

“I care about you too,” you said relenting and finally pulling away from him. He seemed relieved but your nerves returned full force. You could just stop there, leave it at that and go on with your day… No, you couldn’t back out now.

“We need to talk about yesterday,” you said, heat blossoming on your cheeks at the abruptness of your words.

“I see…” he responded after a moment, calculating, “If this is about our regular meditation time, I decided not to join because I felt the need to meditate alone.”

You were buzzing with anxiety, and Qui-Gon might have noticed if he wasn’t buzzing with his own. You must have made quite a sight, both fidgeting, looking anywhere but each other.

“Actually, it's about our training yesterday…” you finally said, taking a deep breath and steeling yourself for your next words, “I’ve been feeling a lot of… tension between us.”

Qui-Gon kept his expression schooled, but he felt surprise rock his mind at the implication your words held. What were you trying to tell him?

Hearing no response from him you continued still not looking at him, “I find myself… drawn to you. I want… I feel so…”

Unable to find the words, you looked at your hands, as if they would give you the answers.

“Y/n.” He said, his voice low as if he were afraid of being heard, and you faced him. His eyes were kind as always but they held a glint you hadn’t yet seen in him. It set your heart racing to see him look at you so.

“I want you. I like you,” You say, spurred on by whatever his eyes told you, “M-more than I should. Way more than I should.”

He held your gaze for a moment, his face had changed from unreadable to looking at you as if you had just given him some secret to the universe. He looked at you in awe.

“Is… Is that a good thing?” you breathed, feeling your heart leap when he smiled so gently at you.

“I thought… I thought you and Obi-Wan were…” He struggled to find the words.

You gaped at him, shaking your head, “No, no he’s a good friend. A really good friend, but that’s all he is to me.”

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at you, “He flirts with you quite a bit.”

You laughed aloud, recalling how throughout the prequels Obi-Wan has a charming flirtatious repertoire, often flirting with ally and villain alike. Since coming to the temple, you had seen it firsthand with some of the other Jedi even, and eventually yourself. He was just  _ Like That.  _

“Master, I have heard him flirt with  _ Master Windu. _ ” you giggled, “He does it all the time.”

Qui-gon blushed, thinking back to his time with Obi-Wan as a padawan. It was true, the younger Jedi did have an inordinate amount of sass.

“I suppose you have a point..” He mumbled, embarrassed at his own oversight.

“But…” You started, your nerves returning, “You, haven’t said whether or not you feel the same…”

“My student,” he sighed, his blush deepening, “I have, for quite some time. You’re so open with me, with everyone, but I can never quite decipher how you feel.”

He smiled at you, his eyes brimming with affection. He leaned toward you ever so slightly, hand reaching out to brush your hair behind your ear and then retreating as if he were shy.

“Master…” you said, absolutely floored to learn he felt similarly. However he shook his head at you. 

“If we are going to pursue this I can't be your master any more.” he said, somewhat solemnly, this whole thing was technically against the code. Should he even be entertaining this? One look at the smitten grin your face held was all it took to say that, yes this was absolutely worth it, “Just call me by my name.”

“Of course, Qui-Gon,” you said, the name having a dizzying effect on your head, and you leaned forward. 

When you entered his space again he nearly stiffened, but the lovestruck look in your eyes soothed his wary heart. He wanted this, and he met you halfway, leaning down to match your lips. The kiss was gentle, shutting off any and all thoughts in your head other than  _ It’s happening! _

Qui-Gon felt absolutely bewitched by the softness of your lips, and he cupped your face again to pull you closer ever so slightly. He pulled away when he felt your hand settle on his chest. He looked into your eyes, reaching out with the force gently and he found only pure love and affection meet his inquiry. He was blown away by the strength of your feelings, and he immediately wanted to kiss you again.

“Y/n,” he said, he hadn’t meant to sound so desperate, he just wanted to say your name.

“Yes?” You answered playfully, sliding your hand from his chest to his shoulder to tangle your fingers in his long hair. Right then you wanted nothing more than to press yourself against him.

“Are you sure about this? I’m not a young man anymore.” He said, “I’ve got quite a few years on you.”

You laughed, airy and bright, and he felt his heart skip at the sound, “Of course I’m sure. I’ve been sure for a while.”

You moved in, capturing his mouth with yours again, and he squeaked against you, surprised at your forwardness. It was more fervent this time, more heated and you pushed him with the hand on his shoulder. He leaned back expecting you to end the kiss, but to his shock you followed him without breaking it, climbing on top of him effortlessly. He grunted when he felt your weight settle on his lap, putting his hand on your hips. Your heart sang as you felt his hands on your body and you ground yourself down on him, just enough to feel his dick beneath his clothes and you groaned into his mouth. He groaned as well, leaning away from your mouth slightly.

He had not been expecting this to escalate so quickly, but he was absolutely enraptured. However...

“Y/n we are going to miss breakfast.” he panted, still breathless from your touch.

You pressed your lips to his exposed neck, smiling, but still watching his expression, “Then I guess we miss breakfast.”

You planted kisses along his jawline, his beard tickling your face and he groaned openly. You sucked gently, careful not to leave any marks and his fingers dug into your hips as he groaned again. You felt his dick twitch against your thigh and you smiled against him, pulling back to look at him.

He looked absolutely wrecked, his hair was mussed, breathing hard, pupils blown and his face a lovely reddish pink. He looked back at you raising a hand to your face as he regarded you, his thumb stroking your cheek.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He said, laughing breathlessly.

You tilted your head into his touch, smiling at him, and finally having some mercy, “Do you want to go to breakfast?”

He paused at that, looking at you sitting on his lap, the last thing he wanted to do was get up and leave. Suddenly, he recalled the other reason the council had called him that morning.

“You know, the council spoke to me about you this morning as well.” he said, humour and mischief in his tone.

You were surprised and slightly disappointed he would be bringing this up now, “What did they say?”

He chuckled at the wariness in your voice, “It's good news. They’ve decided to allow you to leave the temple with an escort.”

“Really?” You asked, suddenly excited. You could leave the temple? You supposed only with an escort but that was still music to your ears. You loved the temple and everyone in it, but you’d been cooped up for so long, you could finally leave if only for a little bit. And explore Coruscant no less!

“Yes,” a laugh rumbled through his chest, “I meant to tell you earlier but, you’ve… kept me preoccupied.”

A blush crept along your face again, but you smiled nonetheless. But, you were still confused, “But, hang on, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, we don’t have to go to breakfast in the temple,” he explained, “I can take you for breakfast in the city to ‘celebrate’ your newfound freedom.”

“That sounds great!” You said, absolutely ecstatic, but still situated on top of him you felt mischief take over, “That means we have time now, right?”

His blush returned, and he spluttered. He actually spluttered.

“I suppose it does,” he said finally, hands settling back on your hips, “If that’s what you want.”

“Believe me, it is.” You answered, leaning towards him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> ( ͡° ‿‿ ͡°)


	6. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can Qui-Gon take care of some pent up tension.
> 
> Or as I like to call it, Qui-Gon somehow manages to be shy while fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise jedi fuckers, bet you thought you saw the last of me. Sorry for the wait, you know how it is. Here is the long awaited sixth chatpter, and I was originally gonna split this into two chapters (6 and 7) but I feel like i kept this thing on hold long enough so enjoy
> 
> Also i made some shit up about jedi celibacy that i have no idea how accurate or inaccurate it is so shhhh just roll with it haha

You were needy in your touches, demanding. And Qui-Gon found himself at a loss, he wanted to give you all the attention he had to give but he didn’t know where to start. Your lips were on his again, a subtle hum against his mouth that could be a moan. He pulled away to look at your face, lips looking swollen with attention, cheeks flushed just like before.

“Is this real?” He asked quietly, cupping your face as if you would evaporate if he made the wrong move.

You smile at him, turning your face and pressing your lips into his palm, “Of course it is. I’m not going anywhere. Please touch me.”

“Did you do it on purpose?” he asks, suddenly.

You have no idea what he means. “Did what?”

He captures your mouth with his, pressing you against him with his hand on the small of your back. He’s careful not to hurt you but he’s more demanding now, bolder as if your words had spurred him on. His hand slides down to your butt and he squeezes, grinding up against you from below. You whimper against his mouth and he takes the opening, sliding his tongue in to taste you properly. All too quickly he pulls away again, looking at you intensely, hungrily.

“During saber training, that little  _ accident _ .” He says, bucking up again, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

You’re dazed by his sudden urgency, it takes you a second to respond, “No, I was just wanting to spar. I thought about it afterwards though… All night.”

The thought of you touching yourself in your bed alone, thinking about him, breathing his name sent electricity though him. Another look at your needy expression was enough to convince him he should tell you.

“Me too.” He admitted, feeling himself get shy again, but he wasn’t going to hide anything from you, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, having you below me like that. I want you to be mine.”

You squirmed in his grasp at the admission, pawing at his robes. Why did he have so many layers?

“Bedroom?” you asked hopefully, and to your delight a mischievous grin stole his features.

He planted his hands underneath your thighs and stood up, taking you with him. You yelped and threw your hands around his neck, looking down at him as he brought you to the next room. He grinned up at you and squeezed your thighs as he kissed you once more before setting you down on the bed. His lips found your neck then, nipping and nibbling along your jugular and slowly pushed you backwards while situating himself on top. You moaned against him, hands worming their way under his shirts opening them slightly, wanting to feel his skin.

“Qui-Gon, a _h_ , I- I need you.” You whimpered, wanting, somehow to be closer.

He groaned against your neck at your words. The tone of your voice went straight to his dick, and he felt new urgency boiling in his blood.

“Sweet girl,” he says, “What do you need?”

You whine at the pet name and tug on his robes, “Off.”

He obliges, taking off his clothes layer by layer and you watch, mesmerised. _How does he move in all that?_ When his bare chest is revealed to you, you lick your lips. However, when he reaches for his waistband you realize you’re behind. You hastily tug your shirt over your head and your pants are soon discarded as well leaving just your bra and panties on. When you look back at him, his eyes are tracing your form, admiring you. He’s down to his boxers when he pins you to the bed again with his body.

"You're beautiful," he says in a low voice, and you pull him close.

"Not too bad yourself, Jedi." You reply teasingly.

This time your hands roam his bare skin, feeling every inch of skin, every dip and protrusion, moaning when he does the same to you. His hands are large and rough from years of handling a saber and you whine when he flicks a finger across your nipple.

You feel so soft and smooth and delicate beneath him he can hardly take it, his cock throbbing. He gasps when you paw at him through his boxers, moaning when you slip a hand inside to grasp it.

“Y/n,” He pants warningly, his hips bucking slightly when you begin to stroke.

“You look so good when I touch you.” You say to him, looking at how his face contorts with euphoria. A far cry from any of his normal facial expressions.

At your remark he notices you’re watching him, and he growls, pinning you more firmly. Your hands stutter when he cups your sex and begins making light teasing circles on against it. You struggle against him trying to get more friction, but his body keeps you still and you whine in protest.

“Eager are we? Perhaps I want to tease you for once.” He says huskily.

His chuckle is deep and you can feel his chest vibrate with the baritone of his voice as he continues to do exactly that. He’s watching you intently and you feel your cheeks and ears grow even hotter under his attention. He applies more pressure to your folds and you mewl, knowing he must feel how wet you are now.

“Qui-Gon, please!” You moan, beginning to tremble underneath him.

He eases up on you, letting you move freely, and you take the chance to turn him around and climb on top of him. He groans when you kiss him and grind against his clothed dick, relishing in the twitch of his hips. He throbs against you and you decide you want him in your mouth. 

You begin swiftly kissing your way down his chest and he grunts in surprise at the loss of your lips on his.

“Y/n, what are you-” But he’s cut off with a choked groan when you pull his boxers down and free him.

You take a second to admire it, flushed and throbbing and your mouth waters.

“You’re going to…?” His face is beet red, and he looks absolutely debauched. _Has he never had a blowjob before?_

“No one’s ever given you a blowjob?” You ask, surprised, but taking him in hand nonetheless.

He shakes his head, “You don’t have to…”

“I want to if you’ll let me.” You say, pressing a kiss to his hip while stroking him.

He just groans and nods his head, watching you intently. He feels like such a pervert watching you swirl your tongue around the tip but suddenly he’s drawn into your hot wet mouth and he throws his head back with a little moan. His fingers tangle into your hair without his brain telling them to and he moans again louder when you begin bobbing your head on his cock, your hand stroking the length that doesn’t fit. His hips involuntarily thrust against your throat and the lewd sloppy noises you make while blowing him send pleasure racing up and down his spine.

His reactions have you getting even wetter and you can’t believe you’ve reduced him to such a needy mess. You’d be content to just let him cum down your throat but he pulls you away from his cock by your hair and you whine at the loss. He swiftly shuts you up by pulling you into a kiss.

“This isn’t going to last if you keep doing that.” He warns you, having regained a bit of his composure.

“I don’t mind,” You sigh, “I could keep my mouth on you all day.”

He groans again, pulling you into another kiss and flips you back over so he’s on top again.

“Don’t say such things,” He says, “Or I’ll have to keep that filthy mouth occupied.”

He tugs your underwear down and you throw your arms around him and mewl when he slides his fingers through your slick lips.

“Perhaps next time I won’t stop you,” He smirks at you, “Since you clearly enjoyed yourself as much as I did.”

“Oh fuck!” You cry when he slides a finger into you before you can reply.

You’re soaked and there’s no resistance when he begins pumping it in and out. You spread your legs wider and you arch your back when he adds a second. The pace he’s moving at has you panting and when he curls his fingers it hits something wonderful inside you. You throw your head back and cry out when he continues hitting that spot, keeping the ruthless pace and curling his fingers at that perfect spot _every time_.

“H-how?” You manage to get out, he seemed like such a prude just minutes before this, yet he played your body like a fiddle.

“How what?” He has a little bit of mercy and slows down to let you focus but he doesn’t fully stop. 

“How are you so good at this?” You pant, realizing he’s been watching your face this whole time, “I thought you took a vow of celibacy?”

“It’s true and until now I’ve never taken pleasure from another,” He chuckles, but leans forward conspiratorially and whispers to you. “But I’ve given some here and there.”

“And-  _ ah! -  _ And you said my mouth was filthy!” You pant out, keening when his pace picks up again. You feel the pleasure in your gut coil tighter as another deep chuckle ripples through his chest.

“Maker you’re tight,” He praises you, “So tight and wet just for me.”

“Oh fuck yes!” You cry as he suddenly picks up the pace, and he groans when he feels your cunt flutter around his fingers, “Ff-fuck, just for y-you!”

He leans down to catch one of your nipples in his mouth, taking the other breast in his hand and all of his attention threatens to overwhelm you. Your eyes squeeze shut and your mewls and cries begin to rise in pitch.

“Fuck, Qui-Gon!”

“Cum for me,” He pleads, “Cum for me, sweet girl, let me feel you.”

The coil in your gut draws tighter and you buck against him harshly and cry out as it snaps, digging your nails into his skin as he works you through it. He groans raggedly, against your neck as he presses kisses along your jaw.

“That’s it. So good for me.” 

He withdraws his fingers and just leans back to take you in. You’re still panting slightly, face a pleasant pink and your arms now resting just above your head on the sheets. Your legs are still spread and your pussy, clenches at nothing as a sigh escapes your lips. A slight sheen of sweat covers you, highlighting your form and he leans down to kiss you again.

Mostly recovered from your high you register his body drawing near once again, and you return his feverish kiss. Your legs wrap around his waist and he jumps slightly at your sudden movement. He growls when you grind your slick folds against his throbbing cock.

“Already ready for another?” He grins, his face heating up again.

“Always,” You sigh, “Always ready for another with you.”

He grinds against you experimentally and you both moan at the contact. 

“I want you so badly,” He admits, “Just tell me you want this as much as I do.”

“Of course I do,” You say, reaching up and tangling your fingers in his long hair, “I’ll take everything you’ll give me.”

He groans again, “Such a filthy mouth.”

“Only for you.”

He positions himself at your entrance and sighs when you wiggle against him.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop.”

You just nod, giving his hips a little squeeze with your thighs to urge him on.

He pushes into you meeting no resistance, and though you’re definitely wet enough and opened from your orgasm, it’s still a snug fit. You really start to feel the stretch when he’s fully seated. 

“ _Perfect_.” He sighs, brows drawn tight in pleasure.

He retreats about halfway and thrusts back in, and you mewl, bucking against him.

“Do it,” You beg, your eyes falling shut, “Please, give it to me.”

He obliges, moaning deeply at your silken walls gripping him when he draws out, and begins diving into your cunt with a fervor he hadn’t known he possessed until right then. You whine and writhe underneath him, once again digging little crescents into his shoulders with your nails. The sweet friction of his cock dragging against your cunt makes your head spin and you gasp out his name. He responds in kind and presses his forehead against your shoulder, and takes one of your breasts in hand again. 

“So good-” He growls against your skin, “You feel so good Y/n.”

“Yes, fuck, god don’t stop.” You babble, feeling yourself begin to come undone for the second time, “Don’t ever stop!”

“Maker, you’re getting tighter,” He hisses, driving into you a little harder and pinching your nipple.

Words leave you and for a blissful moment you’re right on the edge, that coil drawn tight and you hold on to that feeling for as long as you can. He groans deeply against you and hearing his voice sound so wrecked finally pushes you over that precipice again. You cry out, circling his neck with your arms as you arch against him while he fucks you through it.

Your spasming cunt seems to draw him in deeper and while he could fuck you into the matress like this forever, he wants something more. He slows once you’ve come down from your high and he pulls you up into his lap. You’re practically boneless against him but he supports you enough for you to lift yourself up.

“Turn around.” He says, and you look at him questioningly, “Trust me.”

You do what he says, his dick leaving you for just a moment before you settle back down on his lap facing away from him. He takes a second just to watch himself slide back into you and grab a handful of your ass.

“Qui-Gon… How is this gonna-” You gasp as his strong warm arms surround you, one around your hips and the other across your chest, “...Work.”

“Just hold on to me.” He says, before lifting you up and then thrusting up into you.

He resumes the relentless pace and you nearly choke on another gasp as this new angle does something wicked to you.Your hands fly up to brace against his arms encircling you and you hold on for dear life. He’s incredibly tense, practically holding you up as he fucks up into you but the display of raw strength only makes the pleasure burn hotter. You cry out when he widens his stance a bit and buries his face into the back of your neck.

“Holy fuck! _Qui-Gon!_ ”

“You really do,” He grunts as he chases his release, “Have a filthy mouth.”

He feels you trembling against him, exhausted but unable to relax with him driving into you so fiercely. It’s everything he wanted, feeling you spasm and quake in his arms, gripping his cock like you were made just for him. Your sweet cries of pleasure are music to his ears and it drives him to fuck you all the harder.

“So good for me, my sweet girl.” He groans without still keeping his brutal pace, “So _fucking_ tight.”

His words make you clench tighter around him and you can’t believe how close you are again already. You writhe in his grasp but you can barely move against his straining arms. All you can do is ride it out and keen high-pitched and needy.

“Qui- _ah_ , Qui-gon!” You nearly scream out, your voice hoarse from overuse, “I’m close, you’re gonna-”

“Me too,” He grunts, his hips stuttering against you, “Do it. Cum for me again.”

His hand snakes down to your clit and he rubs rapid little circles against it and that’s it for you. You do scream this time, digging your nails into his arms as your orgasm crashes into you. He curses, and continues to thrust.

“Ca-can I?” He hisses between thrusts, “Inside?”

“Yes. It’s safe.” You pant to him.

You feel his cock throb inside of you and you moan weakly at the sensation of him finally spilling inside you. He thrusts shallowly as he rides out his own high and you collapse against him completely boneless. He pulls out of you, before setting you down gently. You squeal at the feeling of your shared fluids spilling out of you.

“Sorry,” He says before grabbing his discarded robe and wiping you clean before tossing it into the hamper and settling down beside you.

“God don’t you _ever_ apologize again.” You say dreamily, your eyes falling shut as you throw an arm over him and press yourself against him.

You feel more than hear his chuckle, “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

You yawn and just nod against him sleepily, already drifting off.

“Y/n, it's the beginning of the day,” He admonishes playfully, “We still have to go to breakfast.”

“I can barely keep my eyes open. Let alone walk.” You tell him, looking up at his face lazily.

He blushes. You laugh at him, absolutely amused he manages to be bashful after fucking the living daylights out of you.

“Alright, let’s shower and then we can go.”

“Of course, my sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of comments asking for me to continue but i just didn't have the energy for it until now ya feel? the amount of support on this fic was really touching tho, thank you all so much, if people didn't enjoy it so much i probably wouldn't have finished it
> 
> Anywho, like i said I was going to split this into chapters 6 AND 7 so this is the rest of the story i had planned. maybe I'll write a quirky bonus chapter that has Obi-Wan coming to the terrible realization that his dad fucks.
> 
> idk would any of you read that? lol


End file.
